


Haunted

by MaxRev



Series: Writeober [6]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Gen, Heart Break, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxRev/pseuds/MaxRev
Summary: Memories can be haunting.





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> From this [ writeober list](http://mareel.tumblr.com/post/165609602311/spymastery-as-i-mentioned-doing-just-yesterday) on Tumblr.
> 
> Day 14

_‘Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all. These words were written by Alfred Lord Tennyson._

Kaidan stared at the scrap of paper, Liara’s bold flowing letters written across it. He waited, expecting those words to take away the pain, to end this tortuous anguish that colored every thought, every action -- the very air he breathed.

When it didn’t happen, he crumpled the paper in his fist and threw it across the room, watching it fall to the floor and roll away. If only that action could make him feel better. If only there was something that could make him forget, if only for a one single day, or a few hours. He’d even take a few minutes at this point, a brief reprieve for a broken heart that felt like it would never stop bleeding -- just long enough to take a breath.

Memories haunted him -- whispered words, a smile, expressive eyes filled with emotions from anger to pain, loss, laughter...love. Bright eyes that he’d never gaze into again, soft lips he’d never kiss, a warm body he’d never hold against him.

A tear slipped down his face, the dam giving way and a flood slipping through. His mouth opened on a wail, biotics flaring in a dazzling display of blue. The iron control he was known for was broken, his defenses crumbling against the loss of a love he’d found where he’d never expected it to be.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Umm, sorry? I always do this to Kaidan...or John...or both.


End file.
